fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Namco X Capcom 2: Zeo
Namco X Capcom 2: Zeo is the thrilling sequel for the first Namco X Capcom, which was available only in Japan for the PS2. This sequel is available exclusively for the the 3DS. The game also features the ability for the player to switch from Japanese to English voices (the first game only had you to have Japanese voices only). Story As apprentices of the German sorcerer, Mirlyn, young Japanese immigrant students Wolfgang Sato and Katja Nakano have been given the task of avenging the lives of all lost in the War of Zeinbrook and Kinderheim (not actual places in Germany, game canon cities both burned to the ground) at the hands of the evil deity known as Exmortis, who is now searching for a new body. Denounced to the idea, they are encountered by Exmortis' followers from Zeinbrook lead by General's Sephtis, Kruger, and Lieselotte Metzger (who will appear in many parts of the game as they progress) at Mirlyn's Palace in Ostrheinsburg, but are rescued by Siegfried (from Soul Calibur) who has learned that Exmortis is now seeking a new form, and once he has reached 100% full power, will bring forth the end of the world. Along the way Wolfgang and Katja will encounter many characters from the previous game. Gameplay Mimics the previous game in every way, but with better quality and easier ways to execute attacks on your enemies. It also includies Mirage Cancel from Project X Zone 2 There are also anime-styled cutscenes in between games, upon which the characters are desinged by Yoshiyuki Ito. Characters Original Wolfgang Sato Wolfgang Sato is one of two students who were taught by the great sorcerer, Mirlyn, and has a great concept of using a combination of physical, religious, magical and scientific elements in his combatitive arts. He prefers scientific and physical strength. His original name was Minoru Sato, but was changed when he arrived in Germany with his parents from Japan to serve in the United National War against Zeinbrook in Kinderheim. The Zeinbrook had ressurected the deity Exmortis to purge the Earth into a new age of anarchy and destruction. Wolfgang's parents were killed shortly after arriving in Germany via a flashfire wiping out most of Japan's allied forces. Wolfgang, with his new name was to train under the aid of Mirlyn in the Invisible City of Ostrheinsburg. He was renamed by Mirlyn, and had trained under his command in order to avenge those who had lost their lives to the Zeinbrook and Exmortis. While training under Mirlyn's eye, he met Katja Nakano, they were enemies at first, but became friends in time. After 20 years past, he was ready to fight in the name of all those who had died. Using his knowledge and skills, he became one of the two Guardians of the Void (the other being Katja). He is voiced by Jun Fukuyama in Japanese and Johnny Young Bosch in English. Katja Nakano Katja Nakano is the second student trained by Mirlyn, and uses many of the different types of elements that Wolfgang does; she prefers magical and religious arts more though. Her parents were personally killed by The Metzger Brothers, and was done in front of her eyes, unlike Wolfgang's parents who were killed by the flashfire. Once stayed by Mirlyn, her main focus was on taking her revenge on the entire Zeinbrook army. Once in Ostrheinsburg, she was determined to be the strongest in every art; she did not succeed, for she struggled in the scientific and physical arts; however she was very resourceful when it case to the arts of magic and religion. While training in Ostrheinsburg, she met Wolfgang, and as she saw his skills in science, marksmanship, and such, she grew intensly jealous. They became friends over time, but she is still moderately jealous when she fights along side Wolfgang, and 20 years later she was ready to take her vengance, as the other Guardian of the Void. She is voiced by Risa Uchida in Japanese and Mona Marshall in English. Namco Pair Solo